msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Elanore/Guz Roca
Jonathan Elanore was born to the richest family in all of Nuvous. In his early youth he decided that he would try to end lawlessness amongst the Nouvou people, but it when terribly wrong. He eventually started the Yo'Lu and started using the persona Guz Roca. Appearance Jonathan Elanore looks like your average young man. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He commonly wears gray bandanas. Even though he rarely wears anything too fancy, he always sticks out in some way. Guz Roca never shows his face and keeps his entire body covered up. He wears a mask which completely covers his face. While dressed as Guz Roca, the only parts of his body that are exposed are his arms. Personality Jonathan, unlike his looks, is one of those people you meet once in your lifetime. He is far more determined to achieve greatness than anyone you will ever meet. He is unimaginably caring towards his comrades, but is willing to make sacrifices to achieve his goals. He is so polite that even those who oppose him find it hard to hate him.While his skills in swordplay are impressive, his ability as a strategist is unmatched. History Jonathan was born into the richest family of Nuvous. He had a relatively sheltered life and didn't have all that many friends. All that changed on his twelfth birthday when he became determined to join the organization known as Trinity. He trained in swordplay and magic for two years before he asked Llednar if he could join. Llendnar agreed to let him join after he preformed a rite of passage. Jonathan was willing to join no matter what. He was ready to endure intense pain if he had to, but as he began, a meteor landed in front of him. As the smoke and dust settled, he found himself holding a white mask. He then took off running home with the mask still in his hand. Days later he had a dream in which the world was perfectly peaceful and he lived in Nuvous alongside many of his friends. He then look down to find himself on throne high above many other mages. After the initial shock of seeing blood and gore splattered across the ground, he awoke to find the mask in his hand. Jonathan had been taught to interpret dreams by his deceased grandmother. He knew the dream was prophesy saying that he had to start a war in order to bring peace to Nuvous. Out of impulse he put his mask on. He suddenly found himself feeling stronger in more ways than one. He now had a new sence of determination and physical strength unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He then that the mask he was wearing was the mask worn by Eron, The White Mage. He knew he had to revive Aerion, but it would cost the lives of many. Years passed and he slowly began to form a group to spark the war he needed. He promised his followers riches and peace if they joined him. He decided to name the group Yo'Lu which meant life. To his followers he became known as Guz Roca. He tried to live both a life as a regular teenager and as Guz Roca. When everything was prepared, Guz and the rest of the Yo'Lu began attacking at random. As tension grew, the mages of Nuvous began to divide themselves into two factions. Guz sat back and let the war unfold. Technically being a member of The Warriors as one of the factions called themselves, Guz often fought against the Yo'Lu unmasked just to make the war wage longer. He slowly began to change into an evil man who just wanted war, but he managed to keep his head on right and never forgot his goal. After quite some time of battling he started getting closer to the revival of Aerion and with that, the Yo'Lu became stronger in the same fashion as he had once he first put on his mask. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Jonathan was taught Swordslayer magic by his father, but he never fully mastered it. Once he put on the mask and became Guz Roca, he slowly began to realize he could now cast a new type of magic. He secretly trained in it and slowly began to realize that it was an ancient magic. He began to refer to the magic as Light God Slayer magic. Light God Slayer Light God Slayer allows Jonathan to cast the magic of the gods. When he is in desperate need of energy he can eat the light out of people's souls. Unfortunately, he cannot kill anyone using this magic or else he will become incapacitated for period of time. *Light God Roar - Thunder begins to roar as Jonathan's begins to spit out a tornado of light. This move can easily injure someone if they're near him. *Light God Strike - Jonathan's hand starts to give off nearly blinding light. He then snaps his fingers and a massive explosion is caused. *Light God Spear - A spear of electricity is formed at Jonathan's hand. He can easily cause a fatal wound to someone if he isn't careful. *Light God Soul - Jonathan grows three times in size and is able to use his Swordslayer magic as well as all his other spells. His spells' strength are increase three folds, but Jonathan usually faints after a few minutes of using this technique. Swordslayer Swordslayer magic is a form of Ex-Quipping magic which is especially strong against sword weilders. Even though Swordslayer is one of the strongest magics known to exist, Jonathan has only mastered a few techniques and is fairly weak using it. *Alas de los Angeles - Jonathan's arms transform into blades enabling him of short distant flights. *Lanca de Sangre - A lance as tall as Jonathan appears at his hand. He can easily impale someone with it, but Jonathan has yet to master short ranged combat. *Cien Espadas - A sword with a hundred blades appears at Jonathan's hand. He uses this magic to finish off injured oppenents. Trivia *Jonathan was named after his father. *Jonathan loves dogs. *Roc's character... derrr....Like no one saw that one coming huh? Quotes *Dream that tomorrow peace will come and it will. *Peace is only obtainable through violence *I'm bored *Those who live in the past have already perished. Those who live today will die before midnight. Those who live for tomorrow, shall live to see peace come to the world. Category:Character Category:Yo'Lu